Born To Make You Happy
by Mistress Jinx
Summary: This story was written by:VoilesDragonGurl but I posted it on my acct. cuz she cudnt! Chesta/Hitomi ;) Love is in the air!


Born To Make You Happy Hitmoi's POV: I sighed. Dilansau-Sauma had sent Chesta and I to a remote training area, because we had started to become distracted. It was all my fault; Chesta was just trying to help me. He new something was bugging me, but I wouldn't tell him what it was. He was distracted because of me! I remember how sad he was when he thought I thought I couldn't confide in him. ~Flashback~ "Hitomi, why don't you trust me?" His voice was sad, and hurt. "I do trust you Chesta, but." he interrupted me. "If you really trusted me, you would tell me what was wrong." "Chesta, nothing is wrong!" I couldn't let him know. "You're lying to me Hitomi." ~End Flashback~ The mere memory made me sad. 'Chesta, I would trust you with my life. But I can't tell you this, I can't tell anyone.' "Hitomi, we should start training now." His voice was dull, almost lifeless. I felt horrible. 'I made him like this. He feels I don't trust him. Hitomi, you idiot, why did you do this to him!' "Ok Chesta." We spent an hour on sword practise, two hours on hand-to-hand combat, and an hour with archery. Chesta was as good as always, but I didn't seem to have my usual energy. 'He doesn't need to be here. Out of all the Dragonslayers, I'm the only one who isn't as good as usual.' "We better get some sleep. We have to get up early for Guymelef fighting practise." "You're right." The only problem was I wasn't sleepy. I'll just have to take a walk later. I think I saw a little pond when we were coming here. 'That way I can think about some stuff.' ~Later that night, Chesta's POV~ 'Hitomi, I know something's bothering you. I swear to the gods, I'll find out what it is. Why don't you trust me! I've always been kind to you. We were like brother and sister! I want that bond back Hitomi.' I saw her get out of her sleeping bag, and I pretended to be asleep when she looked at me. I watched her with my eyes almost closed, as she walked into the forest, avoiding fallen twigs and dead leaves. 'Where are you going this time?' She's been doing this for the past two weeks, never telling us where she went or what she did. I remember that time I asked her what was bothering her. ~Flashback~ "Hitomi, has something been bothering you lately. You know I'm always there to listen." "I know that Chesta. But nothings bothering me." She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was lying to me! "Hitomi, why don't you trust me?" I was sad and hurt. She thought she couldn't trust me, when I've always been there for her. "I do trust you Chesta, but." I couldn't stand it, so I interrupted her. "If you really trusted me, you would tell me what was wrong." "Chesta, nothing is wrong!" "Your lying to me Hitomi." Why doesn't she trust me? ~End Flashback~ A little while after that, Dilandau became disappointed in our skills. He sent us here as soon as Voile and Guimel had gotten back from their training. Not being able to stand my curiosity, I stood up, and followed her footsteps. The moon was right, even in the forest, so it was easy to follow her. Eventually I came to a small pond, and saw Hitomi sitting on a boulder near it. I hid behind a tree hoping that she would do something that would help me understand what was wrong. I was surprised when she started to sing. ~Hitomi's POV~ I took out a picture from my pocket. A 5-year-old Chesta stood there with a smile directed to the girl on his arm. His face was as cute as ever, eyes were enchanting, and he looked even cuter with his baby-blue tank top, and black pants. The girl attached to his arm was a 5-year-old version of me, grinning up at the slightly taller boy. My face was almost as cute as Chesta's, my eyes were emerald, and I was wearing a light green t-shirt and blue pants. In my hair were two little violets that Chesta had there. I smiled down at the picture. 'He was always so sweet to me back then. All of his sister's wore dresses, so he was happy when we became friends. I was the only girl he knew that didn't like wearing dresses.' I started to remember a song that I had heard when I was four. It was before I had met Chesta, and I didn't have many friends. A strange girl from a distant land had sung it to me, and told me to be myself. I started singing the song, changing a few of the words along the way. "I'm sitting here alone in the woods, Thinking 'bout the times that we've been through, I'm looking at a picture in my hand, Trying my best to understand," I inwardly gasped. 'I'm in love with Chesta!' I cannot believe it took me this long to realise my feelings toward him. I felt myself grow sad as I realised I must have pushed him away. 'I finely realise I love you, and I ruined the little chance I had with you.' "I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy, 'Cause you're the only one within my heart, I was born to make you happy, Always and forever you and me, That's the way our lives should be, I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy.." "Why Chesta," I whispered into the night, "why did it take me so long to realise I was in love with you?" ~Chesta's POV~ I was shocked at what I heard her say. 'She's in love with me!?' I thought of the lyrics to that song. My eyes went wide when I realised it to. 'I love Hitomi! I've always loved her, but I just now figured it out. I'm such an idiot!' I couldn't just stand there, so I started to walk over to her. She had her head in her hands, so she didn't see me coming. I sat down next to her, and she tore her hands from her face. We looked at each other for an awkward moment. "H-hey Chesta. What are you doing here?" I only barely heard her. I was lost in pools of deep emerald, enchanted by their beauty. Unknowingly, I embraced the angel in front of me, and I felt her stiffen just a bit. Next to her, I saw the picture of us when we were five. I had given it to her so if we were ever separated, she would always have me with her. I pushed her back to arm-length, and saw her confused face. A small smile was on my face as a whispered to her, "I heard what you said Hitomi." Her confusion was replaced by shock, and she started to blush ten different shades of red. "So I take it you weren't kidding when you said that." "N-n-no." Her voice was full of shock, as well as a little fear. She was afraid I would reject her. Well, that would never happen. I smiled at her saying, "That's good. Because I feel the exact same about you." She looked at me for a moment, before her face broke into a grin, and she buried her face into my chest, her arms wrapped around me. ~Normal POV~ The two sat on the boulder, surrounded by moonlight, embracing each other. Hitomi un-buried her face from Chesta's chest and looked into his blue orbs. Chesta stared into her orbs of emerald and whispered to her, "I love you Hitomi." She smiled at him and whispered, "and I love you Chesta." Their faces started inching together, until their lips met. They shared their first kiss, unconscious of the fact that five boys were hiding in the forest surrounding the area. Not wanting to ruin the moment Migeul, Gatti, Dalet, Guimel, and Voile simply smiled at them. Each one of them thought the same thing, 'It's about time they got together!'  
  
The End 


End file.
